


This isn't MY Texas apartment building. You aren't MY brothers.

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, HIGHLY inspired, Hal and Bro are just concerned, Hal and Bro can not mind their own damn business, Karkat scales a building, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Snooping, Sort of? - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: A birthday gift to myself :DDave had thought they won the game. He thought he'd be able to go to the new Earth with his boyfsprite and friends. He thought it was all over.Key word being 'thought'.Where is he now? Why does this place look vaguely like his old apartment in Houston? And why is Bro and his robot self so nice?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Jake English
Comments: 78
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TOOOOOOOOOTTT! I can't believe I'm four years old. Basically an adult!
> 
> But I just thought I should get this out by today. It isn't finished yet but I'm definitely working on it! Inspired by two fics: Time Displacement: Side A, and The Alternate Game! I hope you all enjoy :J

(I still can not do Pesterlogs. Do not bully me.)

Looking around, you notice that everyone is in small groups. Karkat is with Kanaya, holding his chest with wide eyes and an ajar mouth. Jane keeps glancing sheepishly at him, but he is too much in shock to even realize. You guess he got stabbed. Jane, you bitch.

Rose and Roxy are next to John and Dirk. Roxy pulls them all into a group hug, before Rose breaks away to go kiss Kanaya lovingly. Karkat just meanders away from that. Jake is talking to Dirk when the hug breaks apart, looking awkward. Roxy is talking excitedly to Jane while John and Jade are in a happy sibling hug.

Terezi is staring off into the distance, probably waiting for Vriska to appear. You decide to not bother her, going instead to your boyfsprite. He looks up to you as you get closer, and suddenly launches himself at you, laughing. “We fucking did it!” He whisper yells, and you can tell he’s probably crying his pretty pink tears.

You just laugh too, hugging him back. Rose looks at you with a smug look on her face, but you ignore it, opting to bury your face into Karkat’s hair.

It is then that you feel a crack in time, and the others must feel something too, because all of their attention is focused on the door now. The door that was supposed to bring you to your new world. Karkat hugs you tighter, as the space around you begins to line with cracks. People start screaming, and crying, and you just hug Karkat even tighter to your chest, not letting any part of him out of your hold.

“How can this be happening? We won the game, this shouldn’t be happening, why??!” You hear Jade cry from somewhere behind you. Rose is holding Kanaya, and all of the older kids are in a group huddle, crying. You can see Dirk trying his hardest not to, to be strong, but he’s failing miserably.

Before you can even process how the others are doing, something snaps. It’s the sound of something like a pencil being broken in half, and the feeling is like you’ve just been crushed under a hydraulic press. All you can hear is white noise as everything goes black.

……

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

“HOly shi-” You silence yourself, noticing you’re in a room. Looking around, you realize that this is… _your_ room. Like, the room you had in Texas. With Bro. You shudder a little.

Except, everything is a lot… nicer. Your posters are lined up and covering one of the walls. You have a few shelves on another wall that hold a bunch of your jars, a lot more then you used to have. You also have a far larger variety of animals then before. Lizards, crows, blue jays, scorpions..... crabs.

Wait. Where is Karkat? _Where is Karkat?_ You pull up pesterchum on your IShades, instantly putting his handle in.

turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 12:34

TG: karkat??

CG: DAVE??

TG: okay so

TG: tell me what we are

CG: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW BUT YOU CALL US ‘BOYFSPRITES’ ALL THE TIME WHICH, HONESTLY, IT'S A PRETTY SUPID NAME FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP THAT I THOUGHT YOU CHERISHED *SOOO* MUCH.

TG: oh thank god

CG: WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW I’M SOMEWHERE IN YOUR STUPID TEXAS PLACE.

TG: oh shit really

TG: thank god x2

TG: anyways i think im my apartment

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ‘THINK’??

TG: well its so much nicer

TG: a lot nicer then what bro would give me

CG: HOLY SHIT IS HE THERE??

TG: uh

TG: i dont really know

CG: FUCK.

TG: im gonna go see

TG: yes ill be safe

CG: BE SAFE

CG: OH FUCK YOU.

TG: haha

You close the window with a small smile on your face. Karkat always helps calm your nerves, even if you’re both just talking like usual. You float to your door, but only high enough that no one would be able to tell other than the fact that your feet aren’t moving. Trying to be as quiet as possible, you press your ear up to the door.

Sure enough, you can indeed hear movement. Checking the time with your, thankfully still there, inner clock, you can tell that it is 12:37 PM, and that… is usually a time for lunch? You’ve never really had a lunch time, so you just kind of have to guess here.

Evidence for it being around a time to eat though it the fact that you can hear something clinking against something else. Kind of like the noise of a spoon clinking against a bowl. Someone is eating something, meaning someone is there, meaning someone lives with you, meaning you should probably change out of your godly garb.

Looking in your closet, you realize that.. there isn’t any food in here. Just clothes, a box, and a camera on the top shelf. An expensive camera.

Where the fuck did your food stash go?? You.. you _had_ one. Granted it didn’t have much, but you thought it was a universal constant that all Dave’s had food stashes. You look around your room, hoping it’s just somewhere else or some shit, but you just notice a very, again, _expensive_ set of turntables. Way better than your old ones.

You decide to ponder on this later, choosing instead to just get changed like previously planned. You can easily sneak more food into your closet with minimal strifes.

You end up wearing the exact same thing you wore before the game started; Your long sleeve with a disc on it, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. You didn’t think shoes were necessary at first, but then you realized that there is a possibility that you’ll have to strife on the roof. You don’t really feel like burning your feet off today, thanks.

You open your door, wincing slightly at the creak of it, and see your Bro and… another your Bro. Bro Prime is sitting on a _couch_ , with his legs crossed, eating cereal. Bro Robot is sitting at the kitchen bar on the counter. They both look at you, and you swallow. Bro nods, and his robo clone waves. “Sup lil man.” Bro says, standing up to go put his now empty bowl in the sink. “Hello, Dave.” The Brobot says, hopping off of the counter. He looks as tall as Bro, with a black, rubber body and ivory skin on his hands and face. His hair looks pretty real, but it’s probably some fluffy thing for a substitute. He’s wearing shades like Bro’s, and his voice reminds you of Dirk.

You just nod, not really knowing how to react to all of this. Bro spoke to you, what you assume is Dirk’s old AR Hal is here, and he looks like Bro more than Dirk himself, there is actual furniture, no smuppet or just puppet in general in sight, nor are there any cinder blocks in sight. As you see Bro grab a soda from the fridge, you see that there is food rather than swords in there. The blender doesn’t have anything in it. Bro’s door down the hall is open. Everything is so right that it’s wrong.

“Dave? You doing okay bro?” Who you’re assuming is Hal asks, suddenly in front of you with a warm hand on your shoulder. You guess there are heaters or something in it.

You sniff, staring into his shades. “Yup.” You say, cracking back open the good ol’ poker face. Hal’s brows scrunches, and you see Bro look at you weirdly from the kitchen. You just clear your throat, gently push Hals hand off of your shoulder, and walk back into your room, not taking your eyes off of the two in front of you.

They look concerned, which is a really weird face on Bro, especially two of them, so you just close your door and lock it.

You check your shades and see that Karkat left you a message.

CG: OKAY, SO, I LOOKED IN A MIRROR, AND I’M A HUMAN NOW I GUESS. AND KANKRI IS HERE BUT HE… DOESN’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? I THINK HE THINKS THIS IS ALL NORMAL. I WON’T BE ABLE TO TALK FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS WHILE I FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT OVER HERE.

CG: I LOVE YOU <3

carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 12:41

You smile slightly and go sit on your bed. If Karkat remembers, maybe some of the others remember.

turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering tentacleTherapist (TT) at 12:47

TG: yo rose

TT: David.

TG: have you ever heard of this seer of light thing

TT: No, I have not. Why, does it have some significance to me?

TG: nah, it just sounds like something youd be into ig

TT: Okay then. What is it about?

TG: its this like… thing where everyone who is a seer of light can see the future but like

TG: only the most fortunate paths or something

TT: That does sound interesting.

TG: well thats all I had to ask sooo

TG: peace

TT: Until next time.

turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering tentacleTherapist (TT) at 12:49

You sigh. Guess Rose doesn’t remember.

You try John next.

turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 12:50

TG: Jonathan.

EB: eeww dave you know thats not my name! >:B

EB: you sound like rose.

TG: haha yea ik

TG: but hey i found this cool dnd thing thats supposedly pretty popular and

TG: have you ever heard of the heir of breath

EB: mmmm nope!

EB: now I wanna play dnd…

EB: we should do that later!

TG: sure

TG: thats kinda all i wanted to ask so ima go now if youre cool with that

EB: ok!

EB: bye dave :B

TG: cya

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 12:52

Ugh. Okay, you’ll check with Jade, then you give up.

turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering gardenGnolstic (GG) at 12:55

TG: jade

GG: DAVE!!!!

TG: woah there

GG: PLEASE tell me you remember

TG: oh thank fuck

GG: phew!

GG: who else remembers?

TG: so far you, me and karkat

TG: I havent checked with anyone else then rose and john

GG: aaww! john doesnt remember? :(

TG: nope

TG: but also this universe is just… weird

GG: how so?

TG: my bro has an AR with a body

TG: you remember ARquius?

GG: yeah

GG: he was really gross weird >:P

TG: well Dirk had an AR called hal

TG: hal was the cooler not gross part of that

GG: so your bro has a Hal?

TG: yeah

TG: and the apartment is… nice

TG: normal

TG: not covered in cinder blocks and porn puppets

GG: :0

GG: thats a good thing dave!!

TG: i mean yeah but i cant

TG: get used to it

GG: :(

GG: wait

GG: someone??? Is calling me?? from downstairs???

TG: i would go check that out if i were you

TG: also karkat is a human now

GG: wait what!!!??

turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering gardenGnolstic (GG) at 13:00

GG: DAVEE!!!

You lay back into your bed, sighing in relief. Also, you definitely have to fix your pesterchum; it’s a whole two minutes off.

There’s a quiet knock on your door, and God you don’t want to deal with this. “Hey bro? Is everything okay?” Bro asks through the door, and it’s so weird how he doesn’t just open it himself and actually respects your privacy.

“Mhm.” You hum, staring at the door with such ferocity that you’re surprised that it hasn’t caught on fire yet. It’s quiet for a second before you hear Hal say something. “Can we come in?” He asks it like he was kind of expecting the door to open already. Shit.

Shoving your godtier clothes into the back of your closet, you open the door to see two worried brothers standing in front of it. You just sit back down on your bed as they follow in and sit on opposite sides of you. You just sort of stare at the poor door again as Hal starts talking.

“Did you have, like a fight with your friends or something? Nightmare? You just seem really… scared, I guess. We haven’t seen you so shaken in a while.” He places his hand on your shoulder again, and you have to try your hardest not to flinch.

Bro nods, looking a little awkward, but concerned none the less. It’s still so weird that he looks like _anything_. You gulp, rubbing your eyes from under your shades. “Yeah, just some NM’s you know how it is. Some shit about a guy who doesn’t like his clothes turning into a dog that put a sword through you,” you point at Bro, who frowns. “And morphed you with some sweaty dude that had an obsession with people touching his muscles.” You point at Hal, who makes a face of disgust.

You just continue making loose connections to the game. “Then these aliens were here and one of them killed the others and only left four alive. One of them had anger issues and was obsessed with yelling at everyone, he was also p cute tbh I’m out here tonight yall.” You shrug, kind of wishing you didn’t say that last part. They smile though, so you guess they don’t care. Weird.

“But then the cute one died, and I got sad and then I had to decapitate another version of you, which also wasn’t fun.” You nod your head at Bro again, and then they’re back to frowning. “And then boom this lady revived everyone who died, which was like, a lot of my friends and alien friends, and all the bad guys are dead! Fun! And then boom x2 (haha nice) the world splits apart and everyone dies again.” You make wild hand gestures throughout this, and they find it funny to have to dodge your arms.

You lay down with a plop, knocking your head harshly onto the wall. You don’t really care but Bro flinches while Hal makes a face. “Sounds like a lot of dying.” Bro says after a minute. You hum, really wanting to get this over with so they can get out. You feel like you’re in danger. Like you’re going to die every time Bro moves. It’s not really the same with Hal. All you can think of when you see him is Dirk.

“Also sounds like not what’s bothering you.” Hal adds, and you sigh, deeply. “Like, yeah that sounds pretty bad bro. Sorry. But like, you haven’t emoted once with your face, and you’re the most emotional person we know. And you’ve had worse nightmares then that and haven’t acted this bad.” He points out, and you? Emotional? Maybe, but he shouldn’t know that. Only Karkat should.

You huff out a puff of air, and a ping makes you all jump. They both look at you, confused. Oh yeah, they probably don’t have shade phones.

You pull your phone out of your pocket, and they realize that’s definitely what it is. Looking at it, you see Karkat asking to call.

“Uh, okay so, a friend of mine and Jade wants to call me so can I uh, have some privacy please?” You ask awkwardly, and they nod. Bro hesitates to close the door, but after he does you call Karkat.

He picks up after the second ring.

______________________________________________________

You and Dirk have both silently agreed to listen in on Dave’s conversation. Look, you respect his privacy, but he almost never makes a new friend. You’re both simply curious is all.

“Hey Karkles.” He greets to whoever Karkles is. You’re going to assume it’s a nickname because who the hell would name their child that.

“Oh, come on babe, sure I’m gonna miss the purring but I won’t think of you any less. Unless you’re blonde. Listen Karkat, I just cannot see you as a blonde.” So Karkat is his name. You guess this person is doing something with a cat or some shit. Also, babe?

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll ask Bro if you can visit at some point. It’s only been an hour and twenty minutes since we last saw each other but I’m already missin’ ya.” What? Dave didn’t go out at any point..

“Oh, yeah Jade remembers the game. I have a hunch it has to do with our classes. We’re both knights, and she’s a witch. Were any of your friend’s witches? I know Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya weren’t. Also, Gamzee but fuck that guy. Platonically, shut up.” You hear a quiet snort from the other side of his phone, but you assume Dirk doesn’t seeing as he can’t hear as well as you do.

You’re really interested on what he’s talking about. What does he mean by knights? What game do they remember?

“Who was Feferi again? The heiress?? Fuck if I want to talk to the daughter of that bitch. Didn’t she like, kill Rose on Derse or something? Also didn’t she have this hit on you cus’ of your blood?” He sounds… literally upset. That’s new.

“Oh. Well at least she and Jade are sure to get along. Do you know if anyone else remembers?” Remember _what_?

“Mhm, and who is Nepeta? What’s her class?” Okay fuck this, you just go straight to his phone and listen.

“Nepeta is a Rogue of Heart. Wasn’t the other Lalonde a rogue?” A raspy voice asks. Your code shift slightly at the sudden loudness of this kid.

“Yeah, Roxy is a Rogue of Void. But seeing as teen Dirk isn’t here and it’s just Bro and Hal, they’re probably on their Earth. I don’t think we can contact them from here. Unless Rose’s mom suddenly knows everything about Sburb and Skaia. She can see it in the clouds, Karkat.”

“Shut it, Strider. Let’s just not bother Roxy unless she comes to us then. Wait, wasn’t Dirk a Prince? Eridan remembers, and he’s being a huge sap about seeing as he killed three of us. He’s a Prince of Hope.” Why are they talking about Dirk as if he’s not Dave’s older brother? Why are they talking about Roxy like they’re best friends with her?

“Yeah, but again, it doesn’t matter if we have no way of contacting him. Also, that proves that Rose’s mom doesn’t know shit if Bro or Hal don’t know anything about the Game. Which kind of sucks, it would have been nice for it not to be only us kids who remember. Wait, what about the dancestors? Were any of them a knight, witch, rogue, or prince?” What don’t you know? Looking up the name Sburb or Skaia doesn’t bring up shit.

“I think Latula was a knight. But none of them had pesterchum, and Terezi says she wishes we could meet up, apparently she lives in Canada.” He says Canada with an incredulous tone.

“Yeah, fuck, that is nowhere near Texas. So it’s really just you and me in this huh? Where doing this?” He says it with a smile in his voice. Ah fuck, you know that reference.

“SIGH. I hate that I love you.” What. “We’re making this hapen.” He pronounces ‘Hey pen’ instead of ‘Happen’.

“Haha, love you too _boyfsprite_.” He exaggerates whatever that last word is.

The other boy just sighs even louder, before hanging up. Looking through the camera on Dave’s phone, you see him smiling softly. He has a boyfriend??

You put your consciousness back into your body and look at Dirk. He looks at you, obviously not hearing that much. You start walking back to your room, jerking your hand as a motion for him to follow. Once you are both seated on Dirk’s bed, you look at him. He stares back.

“So Dave has a boyfriend.” “WhAT??” Dirk jumps a little, looking at you like you just told him you fucked his mother… Okay not a good metaphor but he looks shocked.

You hand him a pair of ear buds and replay the conversation. Of course, there are more dire things about it then the fact that he has a boyfriend and didn’t think to tell you both. He knows you’re supportive of his sexuality, so why would he hide this?

While Dirk listens to the recording, you check back on Dave’s phone. He seems to be messaging a few people.

CC: t)-(is is all reely confusing!

CC: so you won t)-(e game, but it broug)-(t everyone to t)-(is alternate timeline instead of Eart)-( sea??

CA: yeah kar no offense but are you sure you didn’t cause this?

CG: HEY, FUCK YOU.

CG: MY BAD LUCK MAY BE EVERLASTING BUT I’M USUALLY PAINFULLY AWARE OF THE SHIT I CAUSE.

TG: yeaaah karkat didnt do shit to cause this

TG: i would have felt his aspect within the time space crackings or whatever

GG: is now a good time to point out that we all have either a c or a g in our name?? :0

CG: JADE, YOU’RE AMAZING, BUT SHUT THE FUCK UP.

GG: :(

TG: he doesnt mean it jade

TG: he gets like this when hes stressed

GG: you would know that wouldnt you ;)!!!

CA: are wwe missin somefin?

CC: yeeaa)-( i feel a little left out rig)-(t now

CC: as muc)-( as i )-(ate to agree wit)-( erifin of all people

CA: sigh

CG: KEEP YOUR CALIGNIOUS ADVANCES TO YOURSELVES.

CG: AND NOPE. NOTHING HAPPENED THAT YOU TWO NEED TO BE AWARE OF. WE ARE ALL JUST A SMALL GROUP OF FRIENDS, WAITING FOR ONE OF OUR FRIENDS TO ***FUCKING*** GET HERE SO WE CAN TALK SBURB.

AC: :33< *AC silently cr33ps up behind Karkitty and tackle hugs him!!*

CG: ***CG SAYS GET THE FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN!***

AC: :33< pawww Karkitty mewre no fun

CG: I GENUINELY DO NOT CARE.

TG: calm down kitkat

TG: we got talks to talk and walks to walk

CG: YEAH! THANK YOU, DAVE, FOR BEING THE MOST REASONABLE PERSON HERE!

TG: anything for you b

GG: >:p eewww

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP HARLEY.

CG: ANYWAYS, WHO ALL HERE IS LIVING WITH ONE OF OUR FRIENDS AND OR AN ANCESTOR OTHER THEN NEPETA AND MEULIN. I FOUND OUT NOT TOO LONG AGO THAT THEM, SOLLUX, AND MITUNA LIVE WITH ME AND KANKRI. THOUGH THE DISCIPLE AND PSIIONIIC SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONES HERE.

CA: me and fef live with cronus and Meenah

CA: cro remembers the game so that means gam does too

CG: WELL NONE OF US ARE GOING TO TALK TO GAMZEE.

CC: agreed!

GG: great plan!

TG: absolutely

AC: 33:< next time i s33 that rat bastard he is going to get CLAWED IN THE THURROAT fur what he did to karkitty and equihiss!!

TG: wow everyone is so full of great ideas today

AC: :33< thank mew!

CG: WE’RE NOT KILLING ANYBODY!! JESUS FUCK.

CG: AND EVEN IF GAMZEE DOES REMEMBER, HE’D PROBABLY ALREADY BE IN JAIL FOR THIRTY TWO COUNTS OF MURDER. I HIGHLY DOUBT HE’S GONE AN HOUR AND A HALF WITHOUT KILLING ANYBODY.

CA: he didnt evven do anything to me but i want to kill him

CC: makara deserves to be krilled!!

GG: WAARR!!!

CG: ***SHUT THE FUCK UP***

The chat is quiet for a second after that.

CG: OKAY, SO FEFERI AND ERIDAN ARE HUMAN SIBLINGS LIKE ME NEP AND SOLLUX. NOT AWKWARD FOR YOU TWO AT ALL.

CC: >8(

CA: ugh

GG: me and Jake live together! he just looks a lot older

GG: like… in his twenties or something!

TG: i live with my bro and a robotic brain scan of him

TG: but this bro acts like dirk instead of my old bro

TG: its really weird and im really on edge when im around either of them so i havent gotten much info on them

GG: <:0

CG: WELL JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, OKAY?

TG: i will b

CA: cod kar youvve growwn so soft to this human

CC: I t)-(ink its CUT---E!!

AC: :33< AC needs to add this to purr shipping wall!

AC: :33< wait…

AC: 33,:> AC DOESNT HAVE PURR SHIPPING WALL ANYMORE!!!

CC: aww nepeta <8(

CG: NEPETA THIS IS VERY SAD NEWS BUT CAN WE FOCUS ON IT LATER? I’LL HELP YOU DRAW ONE LATER IF YOU WANT.

AC: :33< AC is happy with this deal

CG: WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I JUST SOLD MY SOUL.

GG: anyways

GG: I have learned that the aquatic trolls live on the opposite side of my island!

CA: wwait wwhat

CC: YAAY!! 38D

CC: i cant wait to sea you jade!!

GG: im so exciteedd!! :D

AC: 33:> pawww! i want to s33 fefurry and purrley too!!

CC: im s)-(ore well be able to sea you on video call kitty!

GG: yeah! we can do that now!!

AC: :33< yeah!!

CG: THIS IS ALL LOVELY TO HEAR, LADIES. BUT DO WE HAVE A GAME PLAN OR NOT? I KIND OF WANT TO GO BACK TO THE PART WHERE WE WIN THE GAME, THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH.

GG: party pooper! >:p

TG: i have an idea

CG: AGAIN, THANK YOU DAVE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS??

TG: well we have a time player and a space player

TG: and idk about jade but I still have my time powers

GG: hang on

GG: yyup! that plushie sure is bigger then it was before!

TG: good

TG: so cant we just kind of

TG: replace everyone on where they are in the space time continuum?

TG: like

TG: i could turn everything back in time so that no one here would notice our absence while this universes original version of us come back

GG: and i can get everyone back to our universe!!

TG: exactly

CG: WAIT, JADE IF YOU STILL HAVE YOUR POWERS, CAN’T YOU JUST TELEPORT?

GG: :0!!!  
GG: dave, is anyone in your room?

TG: no but once you get here fuckin… wave and go back

GG: okay!!

You look through Dave’s camera, and soon enough fucking Jade Harley appears in a crack of green, smiles excitedly at Dave, and disappears again. What the fuck.

TG: where did your dog ears go?

GG: i dont know!!!

GG: it feels nice to be normal again tho :)

You decide to stop snooping there, focusing back into your body to see Dirk looking at you expectantly.

“Dave has gotten into some strange ass shit, bro.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Bro's view, and the eldest Strider's having zero sense of privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM OUT

You scroll through the chat Hal has just sent you that your little brother is in. And so is his boyfriend. His boyfriend.

You’re not mad that he’s gay or anything, he always has been, and you’ve always been supportive. Hell, _you’re_ gay. It’s just a little frustrating that he didn’t tell you for some reason. And apparently he’s even met this boy before, so you can’t cop it out for being ‘I was worried you two wouldn’t want me dating someone I’ve never met in real life’.

But that isn’t the most important thing going on here, you guess.

“So how do you know this isn’t all some roleplay or something?” You turn to the android next to you that you have deemed to be basically your brother, he makes a face. “Because when I was looking through his camera, his friend Jade literally _teleported_ in there. Like, she just popped into Dave’s room, waved, and left.” He looks at his knees, and you hum, you’re mind kind of out of it now.

Honestly, you’re still stuck on the ‘Dave has a boyfriend and didn’t tell you guys’ part. You have no idea why he wouldn’t tell you that, he tells you _everything_! Ever since Dave was a fucking toddler he was open about _everything_.

Oh, he broke a plate? He’d tell you! He doesn’t like food you made? He’d tell you without a thought! He has a boyfriend? You fucking _thought_ he’d tell you! You actually think he would _flaunt_ something like that at you. “LOL it took me only SEVENTEEN years to get a boyfriend and it took YOU twenty-three!!” He would say, smiling cheekily at you.

You would then proceed to ruffle his hair and say he’s still a virgin and that’d be that! But he didn’t _tell_ you for some reason, so it won’t be like that.

The sound of someone clearing their already cleared throat takes you from your thoughts, and you see Hal leaning his face on his hand. “I mean, should I like, go call him out or some shit? I kind of want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.” You shake your head, but shrug at the same time. He knows this means you have no fucking clue what to do, and his face grows strained.

You both snap your heads to your bedroom door when you hear Dave’s door open. Hal opens up a screen on his phone showing Dave’s prospective from his shades, and for some reason the feed is a lot better than usual. You kind of just added a camera in them on a whim, nothing else, but you guess he knocked it on something and the feed just lightened up.

He’s just… looking around the apartment, as if he’s never been here before. He glances in the fridge, jumping a little when it opens. He raises a brow at its contents, but he looks so… impassive. It’s weird seeing Dave so emotionless; he’s the most emotive person both you and Hal know. You’re sure his friends can agree, too.

He closes the fridge rather quickly, like he didn’t even open it because he was hungry or anything. He stares at the apartment door for a minute, squinting somewhat. If he thinks he’s going anywhere he has another thing coming for him because he did _not_ ask either of you- oh wait he’s looking elsewhere now.

Now he’s staring at the living area, specifically the couch and TV stand. He looks confused, as you look at the camera showing his eyes. Wait. You stare a little harder and point at a white line going from a little bit above Dave’s eyebrow to right under his bottom eyelid.

Hal frowns at it, his own brows scrunching like yours. And you both jump when a smaller window pops up in the corner of the cam on Dave’s shades. At first, you confuse it as a chat window and Hal just upgraded his phone weirdly, but then you see the reflection of the window on Dave’s irises. He looks none too surprised about the window being there, and somehow it opens up to cover his entire screen.

So now it looks like you’re just watching Dave while he messages this person from his shades somehow??

“Wait that’s his boyfriend I think- carcinoGeneticist.” This makes you pay attention to the window.

CG: HEY DAVE.

TG: sup bro

CG: SO I ALREADY DON’T THINK WE’RE DATING IN THIS UNIVERSE.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DATE SOME RANDO WHO SHOUTS A LOT UNLESS HE WAS LITERALLY TRAPPED WITH HIM FOR THREE YEARS STRAIGHT?

TG: oh come on i found you cute that entire time

TG: and if im out to people here then i probably wouldve been all over cute human karkles

CG: GLAD TO KNOW YOU ALREADY THINK I LOOK BETTER AS YOUR OWN SPECIES THAN NORMAL ME.

TG: hey wait

CG: I’M JOKING DAVE! IT WAS A JOKE! YOU HAVE MADE WAY TOO MANY COMMENTS ON MY LOOKS FOR ME TO THINK THAT!

TG: and they wont stop

TG: cant stop wont stop baby you know how i roll

TG: i should make a rap out of that line

CG: IF YOU DO, I’M PLANNING A DIVORCE BEFORE WE EVEN GET MARRIED.

TG: but it took me so long to draw the ring i was planning on forcing dirk to make

TG: to be honest he would probably just be glad to play some part in our wedding and do it anyways but im still saying force cus im a bad bitch

CG: TRULY YOU ARE.

TG: so what was your point with bringing up our one of a kind relationship?

CG: WOW I FORGOT WHAT I EVEN CAME HERE FOR.

CG: THANKS A LOT STRIDER!

TG: aww were back to a last name basis

TG: i thought you loved me vantas

“Karkat Vantas.” Hal mutters. You hum.

CG: TO THE POINT WE GO!

TG: haha

CG: HOW ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN TO YOUR BRO WHO I AM IN ORDER TO INVITE ME OVER?

TG: uh uh uh kitkat

TG: its bro and hal now

TG: this universe has its own hal

TG: who i honestly think is chill as fuck and wish my version had one

TG: hed probably get that stupid fucking puppet away from him.

CG: FORGET IT, I DON’T NEED AN INVITE. WHAT FLOOR ARE YOU ON?

TG: calm down bro

TG: im not hyperventilating yet

CG: ‘YET’ BEING THE WORD I FOCUS ON HERE.

CG: ALSO I’M STARING UP AT YOUR APARTMENT BUILDING RIGHT NOW, DINGUS.

Dave jumps at that, going to a window and looking down. From the shades you can see a few passer byers, but Dave’s eyes focus on a lightly brown skinned boy with ebony hair. He’s wearing a black fucking sweater and black jeans in Texas. Sure, it’s fall, but it’s Texas.

TG: aaaaAAWWW!

CG: WHAT??

TG: youre so cute bro holy shit

CG: HOW CAN YOU EVEN TELL WHO I AM?

TG: i always knew you would be a latino

CG: ?????????

TG: just

TG: okay

TG: go in the alley way right there and scale to the eighth window in the second row

TG: it leads to my bedroom, ill open it

Dave does indeed open it and looks down at the small boy below who’s already in the alley. You don’t know what Dave means by ‘scale’. How the fuck would this kid be able to-

He’s climbing the walls at a fast pace. He’s fucking climbing _eight stories high_ without a drop of fear on his face. Soon enough there is a boy being pulled into an embrace by Dave.

The boy, who you’re assuming is Karkat, is about to say something before Dave places a finger on his mouth.

TG: the bros would hear you dogg

CG: RIGHT.

TG: i just said to be quiet bro

CG: MY TYPING DOESN’T COUNT, DICK BASKET.

You snort, and Hal’s shoulders bounce in silent laughter.

TG: will you never let me see you type in not all caps

CG: YES.

TG: le sigh

They’re both sitting on the bed now, Karkat’s eyes trained on his phone and Dave at the same time, and Dave’s vision of his boyfriend, his _boyfriend,_ obscured by his own chat window. Which are still SOMEHOW on his shades.

TG: so i guess bro and hal have to get used to me ranting about you so you can come over without having to climb with your weird cat instincts

CG: IT ISN’T INSTINCTS, IT’S SKILL.

TG: stfu

TG: wait shit should i like

TG: tell them that i have a boyfriend

Yes, yes you should.

CG: FUCK IF I KNOW, DAVE.

CG: LUSII COULD USUALLY JUST TELL WHEN WE HAD A CONCUPISCENT QUADRANT BY THE NOISES WE MAKE.

CG: IF IT’S A GROWL, KISMESIS! CHIRP, MATESPRITE!

TG: and yet you purr around me

TG: man have i been looking at our relationship all wrong

TG: are we in the best friend quadrant

CG: I DON’T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT QUADRANT WE’RE IN, DAVE.

CG: I HATE YOU SOMETIMES, I WANT TO CUDDLE UP AND KISS YOU SOME TIMES, I WANT TO FUCKING SOB IN YOUR ARMS AND TELL YOU EVERYTHING I DISLIKE ABOUT MYSELF AND LET YOU DO THE SAME FOR ME SOMETIMES.

TG: i do all of those things too

TG: and i may know fuckall about quadrants but i know everything you just described isnt for the same one.

TG: but sadly we must tread our asses back to the question

TG: do i fucking tell them about you or nah

TG: itd be kind of hard to make out if they didnt know we were boyfriends

CG: I DON’T THINK THIS SITUATION IS PRIME TIME FOR MAKING OUT, DAVE. SORRY.

TG: aw what

TG: bro im a hormonal teen i have to get my mack on with my boyfriend once a day man

CG: DO YOU?

TG: uh yeah??

CG: RIGHT, I FORGOT HOW PITIFUL YOU ARE AT CONTROLING HOW HORNY YOU ARE AT ALL TIMES.

TG: woah there

TG: you only know that from experiencing my horny levels at maximum bro

TG: moment of silence for that damn mattress

TG: im still scarred from how much your stuff looks like blood

CG: EUGH OKAY I GET IT WE FUCKED STOP TALKING ABOUT IT.

TG: youre talking like you didnt like it

CG: OH I DEFINITELY DID, BUT YOU’RE TWINK ASS DIDN’T MAKE ANYTHING THAT MUCH BETTER.

TG: dude dont insult my ass like that hes sensitive

CG: HE DESERVES TO KNOW THE TRUTH, DAVE.

Okaayyy, you didn’t want to know they fucked at some point but apparently they did. How the fuck did you never like… _know??_ Dave is only seventeen too just- how the shit??

TG: rewind numero dose to the question

CG: FUCK, RIGHT, HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?

TG: its a talent

CG: BUT OKAY, I THINK YOU SHOULD COME OUT TO THEM ABOUT THIS. PROBABLY SAY WE’VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH AT LEAST. GOD KNOWS ANYONE’S PODMATES WOULD FREAK OUT IF THEY FIGURE OUT THEIR YOUNGER PODMATE HAS BEEN SECRETLY DATING SOME DUDE FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS NOW.

_What._

Well, Karkat is right about one thing. You and Hal are definitely not taking this lightly. Hal just looks from the screen to you with a painfully confused expression on his face. You just shrug, a similar face being worn as you look at the screen again.

TG: yeah thats a p good idea

TG: wait fuuucck that means you cant really be here for it

TG: i mean i could wait til tomorrow but like

CG: IT’S FINE DAVE. KANKRI SAYS I ‘Have t9 6e h9me 6y 8:00’ AND IT’S SEVEN SO I SHOULD PROBABLY GET GOING ANYWAYS.

TG: ooookaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

CG: S I G H

They kiss for a minute, and you and Hal pointedly look away from the screen, wanting to give them some form of privacy, before you hear shuffling and look back at the screen to see Karkat crouched on the windowsill.

TG: goodbye my prince

TG: try to save me both from my woes and this cobble castle

CG: YEAH YEAH.

CG: BYE MORON.

TG: i love you

CG: I LOVE YOU TOO.

turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 7:13!

Dave just kind of looks down at the distancing Karkat, a dreamy, so un-Dave look in his eyes. He then closes his window, and the windows on his shades somehow, and sits on his bed, staring at the door.

Hal closes the feed, pocketing his phone and also staring at the door. You look down at your feet.

What the fuck is happening?

_______________________________________

You look distantly at your little brothers’ door as Dirk sits next to you. You’ve both been worried about him, seeing as he’s in some weird shit right now. As much as you want to confront him about it, you know that there is only a 45% chance that any of that will go well.

He hasn’t come out of his room ever since you both went in yourselves, not even to eat. You’ve both tried different ways of luring him out, using apple juice, pizza, Doritos, you even bought him a new camera. He took it, being really awkward but grateful none the less.

That was a weird experience in itself. Dave is usually so… so shameless. He doesn’t _get_ awkward. Dirk is usually the one who gets clammy and weird when people give him free stuff, Dave just acts like a normal person, happy, grateful, and like… like fucking Dave!

Multiple times, Dave would peak his head out of his room, see you guys, and go back in. He even _locks_ his door. He never _does_ shit like that! It’s so weird and infuriating and it’s making you and Dirk panic.

“Hal, you’re vibrating.” Dirk points out from beside you, glaring absentmindedly at the ceiling. You groan quietly, trying to get your system to calm down. Dirk sighs along with you. “I know what you’re thinking. This is all absolutely frustrating, and we have no idea how to help him. But you know who might?” He shakes his phone a little, and you brighten up.

Your friend group is filled with amazing people. All of them being great moral support, Jane coming up with ideas for health problems, Roxy for sad problems, and Jake for company.

That being said, going to them for advice is an amazing idea. Thank you, Dirk Strider.

timaeusTechgod (TT) responded to the memo ‘BF5EVER’

TimaeusTestified (TT2) responded to the memo ‘BF5EVER’

TT: First.

TT2: Bitch.

tipsyGnolstic (TG) responded to the memo ‘BF5EVER’

TG: hi bois :D

TT: Hello Roxy.

TT2: Hey RoLal.

TG: wahts got you too up in here 2day

TT2: I think that should wait until the others get here.

TT: Yeah, this is some pretty weird shit. Jake definitely has to be included.

golgothasTerror (GT) responded to the memo ‘BF5EVER’

GT: I heard my name?

TT2: No, you read it.

GT: Same difference, silly!

TG: hiii jakey!

GT: Hello there, Roxy!

TT: Now for Jane to get here.

TT: It won’t take her long, she’s in her room.

gutsyGumdrop (GG) responded to the memo ‘BF5EVER’

GG: It never ceases to spook me when you know if I’m in my room or not, Hal.

TG: janneeeeeyyyyy!!

GG: Roxy!

TT: Ladies, calm down.

TT2: You both were talking in this memo literally half an hour ago.

TG: that dosnt mean we cant b exited hally and dirky ;) *wink wonk*

GT: Never mind all that!

GT: What rallys us up here today, Striders?

TT2: It’s about Dave.

TG: :0 not my handl twin!!

TG: did somnthn hapin?

TG: heppen*

TG: happen*

TT: Yes and no?

TT2: We don’t know for sure if something actually happened but something is one hundred percent going on.

GG: Well, what is it?

TT: God, where do we start?

TT2: Hmm, maybe the boyfriend that he’s had for two years? The fact that Jade teleported into his room earlier? The fact that the aforementioned boyfriend can scale buildings?

TT2: Or maybe the multiple people he and Jade are talking to as if they’ve known each other for years, or how they’re talking about how they’re from a different universe, or how Dave suddenly uses his shades as a phone.

GG: …

TG: …

GT: …

GT: JADE DID WHAT?!

TT: Yeah no she definitely teleported.

TT2: Yeah.

GT: I have to talk to her about this! That is so cool, why wouldn’t she tell me about something so amazing!

TT: Wait wait wait.

TT: If you do that and they do happen to be from some alternate universe then she might try to kill you.

GT: I’ll respect your warnings, but Jade would never try to do something so dastardly! What hullaballoo are you speaking, Hal?

TT2: Anything that’ll stop you from confronting Jade.

GT: …Fair.

TG: wait r john or rosey in on this?

TT2: Nope. Dave told the others and Jade that they ‘don’t remember’. And neither do any of us apparently, but two of them said that there was a chance you or me did.

TT2: We don’t, though, so that just doesn’t help anyone.

GG: But remember what, is the question.

TT: Aside from all of that, Dave seems to be… scared of us?

TT: Mainly Dirk, actually. He said that I was fine to his… his boyfriend.

GT: Oh yeah! Gosh, that slipped right passed me.

TG: yah his bf of TWO FUKIN YEARS??!!

TT2: Apparently.

TT: And as much as I don’t want to disclose this information, they have definitely did some… relationship things.

TG: HOW??

TT: Don’t ask us.

GT: Hey but wait, back to the Dave is scared of Dirk thing.

GT: You said they were from an alternate universe right?

TT2: That hardly seems true but yes.

GT: What if…

GT: What if they actually *are* and Dirk just wasn’t around for him then?

The group chat is silent for a minute, the occasional ‘GG is typing’ or ‘TG is typing’ here and there. Before you jump.

TT: No, that’s impossible.

TT: Dave talked about Dirk to Karkat.

GG: Who?

TT: His boyfriend.

TG: thas so weird

TT2: But didn’t he say that I was like his Bro, not Dirk?

GT: What?

TG: that doesnt make and sense

TG: any*

TT: I don’t fucking know guys, but what we really came here for is how to support him.

TT: He hasn’t come out of his room ever since he started acting like this, or at least we haven’t heard or seen him come out, and he hasn’t been eating enough.

GG: Have you tried to lure him out with AJ?

TT2: We used that, a new camera, pizza, Doritos, and nothing works. He comes out, thanks us really awkwardly, and goes back into his room.

TT: He’s being a real wet blanket, you could say.

TG: my my hoew the turns tabled dirky

TT2: Shut up <3.

GT: Well, you said he’s mostly fine with Hal, right?

TT: Yeah.

TT2: Sadly.

TT: Pssh.

GT: Then why don’t Hal go talk to him first! Then he can help Dave get out of this little funk he’s seem to catch himself in and he can start talking to Dirk again!

GG: And we’ll keep you company while you wait for your little brother to feel better again, Dirk.

GT: Righto, Crocker!

TG: what they sayed :D

TG: im not sure if ya kno this boys

TG: but dave is a relly strong young man

TG: he just needs you 2 2 help him a lil

TT: Okay…

TT: Okay, yeah. That works.

TT: Dirk?

TT2: As much as I don’t want to just sit and do nothing, I’ll do it if it helps Dave.

TG: yah!

GG: And you won’t be doing nothing the whole time, Dirk.

GG: Your part just plays in a little later.

TT2: Yeah.

TT2: Thank you guys.

TT: Seriously, what would we do without you three.

TG: writhe on the grond like the dummies you are without my amazon haxxor skills, janeys adulthood wisdom, and jake.

GT: Hey!

GG: Hoo hoo hoo! :B

You find yourself smiling at your phone, mirroring Dirk.

Everything is going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Hal witness something they shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Beheading :)

You pace your room that isn’t yours, waiting for Karkat to answer to your FUCKING message. It’s been four hours and fifty-two fifty-three fifty-four seconds since you told him you were going to tell your brothers that, again, aren’t yours, about him being your boyfriend.

Nepeta told you that he was going out to hang with the Captors, sorry, Catpurrs, and he should have checked his phone at _least_ once since then.

Inhale, exhale. Okay. Karkat is with his brothers, which is a really odd sentence to say, and this is the _real_ world. Not everything is out to get him. Calm your non-existent tits, Dave.

Okay. So Karkat is _probably_ fine. That doesn’t calm you down as much as you intended it to.

What if Gamzee found him? Eridan said that there is a chance that Gamzee remembers the game, so what if he found Karkat and decided to fucking kill him? Or kidnap him? Or… bluh.

Your phone buzzes from your pocket, and you open the message on your shades instead in record time. Reaching for your pocket would take so much longer and you can’t waste any time here if its Karkat.

CG- thank fucking fuck holy shit-: SORRY FOR NOT ANSWERING SOONER, SOLLUX SAID ‘youre alway2 on your phone 2o ii 2hut iit off for our hang out’ WHICH, HONESTLY, IS THE STUPIDEST HORSE SHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD.

TG: hey dont get mad at your BROTHER man he just wants to hang

CG: UGH.

CG: IT’S SO WEIRD THAT MY PAST PITCH ***AND*** FLUSH CRUSH IS NOW MY PODMATE.

TG: hah

TG: but no youre fine dude

TG: nothing to freak out about

CG: UH HUH.

TG: anyways

TG: should i go ahead and tell them about you

TG: i wanted to make sure you didnt wanna like… back out or anything

CG: BACK OUT OF WHAT? OUR RELATIONSHIP?

CG: THIS KIND OF HAS TO HAPPEN DAVE. WE NEED TO SEE EACH OTHER AND WE NEED TO BE ABLE TO DO IT WITHOUT ME WASTING MY ENERGY.

TG: yeah wasting your energy by coming here

CG: HEY.

CG: NEED TO OR NOT, I *WANT* TO SEE YOU.

CG: IF YOU REALLY DON’T WANT TO TELL THEM, THAT’S OKAY! I WON’T MAKE YOU. IT’S YOUR CHOICE WHAT YOU TELL YOUR PODMATES AND WHAT YOU DON’T.

CG: BUT I JUST WANT TO BE ABLE TO NOT FEEL LIKE THE DUDE WHOS PICKING UP THE GIRL FOR YOUR HUMAN ‘PROM’ EVEN THOUGH SHE’S GROUNDED BECAUSE OF A PARTY SHE THREW.

TG: hey youre getting better at your human references

CG: DAVE.

TG: siiiiiiiggggggghhhhh

TG: okay

CG: OKAY AS IN YOU WILL OR YOU WON’T?

TG: ill tell them

TG: youre right we kind of have to

CG: OKAY.

CG: BUT DON’T FEEL PRESSURD TO, ALRIGHT?

TG: okay

CG: FLUSHED FOR YOU <3

TG: flushed for you too <3

You run a hand down your face, taking the shades off for a minute to adjust your eyes from literally staring at a screen directly in front of them.

Honestly, you really don’t want to tell Dir- Bro and Hal. You have a sneaking suspicion that they’re supportive of their version of Dave, but if you tell them and they somehow remember after you and Jade round everyone together to go back, that will have ruined other Dave’s seemingly perfect life.

But au contraire, you also want to live every high school girls dream. You want to hear a knock on the door, and spin around to it over dramatically while wearing a pink cherry sun dress. You want to skip to the door and open it way too hard to see your overly handsome boyfriend in an outfit that you guess is supposed to be deemed as casual. You want to then hug him and let him mack you to the land of teenage hormones and nsfw rom coms.

So basically, you want to see Karkat Vantas on your doorstep with no step.

Having that small fantasy about those sweet, sweet Karkat kisses give you enough courage to get out of your room that isn’t yours. You’re going to tell them. You’re going to tell these people who think you’re their brother that you have a boyfriend maybe fuck up the timeline. Hell yeah.

Of course, all of the courage pools out of your mind, soul, and body as soon as you see Dir- _Bro_ look at you from the kitchen stool and Hal turn his head to look at you from the couch. He pauses the sitcom playing, you think Two and a Half Men, and smiles at you. They both look majorly relieved that you’re out of your room and alive. You gulp.

“Hey little dude, what’s up?” Hal asks, smiling in an oddly comforting way. Bro nods at you, going back to his phone. You nod back at him, walking to the couch and plopping down on the opposite side as Hal. He raises a brow at the distance but doesn’t mention it.

You lean into the couch in a way that you can only hope is subtle and calm. Definitely not reflective of how tense you are right now. “So, I got some p sick news to tell ya- you guys.” You clear your throat, and you can almost feel the weird look Bro is probably giving you right now.

“Please don’t tell me you just made fat cash off of your webcomic suddenly. I can’t handle anything that has to do that eyesore that you claim to be the peak of humor.” Hal groans, and you snort. Your face doesn’t show any sign of it though.

“No, no news I will ever give you could ever be quite as good as that unless it _is_ that. Don’t fool yourself.” Bro laughs a little from behind you, and you can’t act like the shiver that goes up your spine wasn’t there. Hal sure can though, probably because he didn’t notice it though.

You take a deep, mostly calming breath, and try to act calm and better than them both. Act like they’re the HarleyBerts. They didn’t know Karkat was your boyfriend! Well, John didn’t. Jade is way smarter than she seems.

“So I have a boyfriend now.” You state, throwing out your hands a little as if you’re going to elaborate. You don’t though.

It’s quiet for a few seconds, before Hal snaps his head to Bro and points a finger at him. “I TOLD YOU! You owe me fifteen bucks BITCH!” You jump, but try to hide it by going still. If you’ve been still, you couldn’t have moved. That’s how that works. Don’t look it up.

Bro scowls at him, but he doesn’t actually look mad? Either way, you don’t like a scowl on Bro’s face. It just makes you wish you stayed in your room and just imagined that silly fantasy of yours of seeing Karkat at your door even more realistically.

Dirk… **_Bro_** sees your fear, and raises a brow, a frown evident on his face. Before Hal can see it though, you go back to your poker face. Hal just ignores this, looking at you with a broad smile evident on his face. Them teeths sure are realistic. “Tell us all about the unfortunate soul.” He says.

You smile, be it small, and continue to go on a tangent about the wonder of Karkat Vantas. Just, minus the whole alien part.

“…And he has a weird obsession with shitty Rom Coms. He’s forced me to watch literally every one of them that he knows.” You allow a fond smile to grace your face, and your brothers that aren’t _fucking yours_ smile back.

Bro chuckles. “It sounds like you’ve known him for a while. How come we haven’t heard of him yet?” Hal gives him a look, and you guess because he’s being… intrusive? You don’t think he was, it seemed like a normal ass question. Whatever, the only person you’ve really been talking to for a while is the epitome of questioning, so what do you know of what’s rude and what’s not?

“Probably because all that’s been on my mind for a while now is how hot Paul Rudd used to be. How did he mess up _that_ bad? What drugs did he take?” You feel yourself relaxing with the older Striders a little better, which is a bad thing. You need to stay on point. Don’t give them a weak spot.

They both snort, and you thank every God that exists when your phone buzzes. Yes. Fuck yes. A way out.

You look at it, feigning interest when you see that it’s just Nepeta saying ‘told mew’ about the whole Karkat messaging thing.

“I gotta go call someone, but I’ll make sure to tell you guys more about Karkat later.” Hal nods like a proud mother, and Bro just smiles. “Make sure to invite him over sometime.” Score.

Nodding, you exit the room into your own, and slide down against the door.

That was way more pressure then you expected.

___________________________________________

You sit on your bed, Dirk taking your desk chair. “He didn’t have to call anyone. That was just someone finishing a conversation with him.” Dirk frowns.

“Actually, I noticed something weird. When you got up and said you won some random bet that we _never_ made,” You snort. “, he got, like, really scared. Or at least he looked like it. He just went really still, and his face was scrunched. I’ve never seen him flinch like that at either of us.” He looks at his crossed legs.

That… is weird. If anything, Dirk is jumpy one, but that was because of your- his dad. You have the same memories of the man that Dirk does, but you don’t have the same reactions because you dulled the memories. Dirk can’t do that.

Either way, Dave was never like that. He only got scared at, like, scary stuff. Jump scares, sudden loud noises, the usual. So why did he flinch at _you_?

You scrunch your brows, opting to think of something else. “Hey, do you remember that scar we saw above his eye? How long do you think he’s had that?” Dirk looks back at you, shrugging.

“He must have had it for a while if it’s already scarred over. It was completely white.” This makes you frown even deeper. Both from thought and from sadness. Why didn’t he tell you guys if he got hurt? You could _somewhat_ understand him wanting to hide having a boyfriend, or any feelings of stress or pressure he’s having. But why would he hide something like a scratch? Especially one that could scar.

Now that you think about it… “He hasn’t taken off his shades ever since he’s started acting like this.” You point out, looking back up at Dirk. He makes a face of confusion, nodding. “Yeah… why though? He doesn’t really have a reason to wear them that much around here, I get that he has sensitive eyes but it’s actually _healthy_ for him to take them off every once in a while.”

You nod, scooting back in the bed so you can lean against the wall. It’s not like you have muscles that get soar sitting like that, but it lets you not have to focus on sitting up as much. You feel movement from Dave’s shades, and you jerk your head for Dirk to come over as you turn on your phone.

Dave is sitting on his bed, and you can now see him entirely as he’s sat his shades on his nightstand. You can see his eyes now, and a pang of concern and confusion hits you as you notice bags under his eyes. They are by no means as big as his boyfriend’s, or Dirks, but Dave has never had eyebags in the first place.

Your thoughts pause as Dave rubs his eyes, tiredly. He leans back against the wall, sighing. He looks… distressed? His phone pings as a window pops up on his shades, but as he checks his phone the window goes away from his shades. He rolls his eyes at the message, a now angry look on his face.

You open up his chat.

TC: mOtHeRfuCkEr

TC: yOu AnD i BoTh DoNt WaNt tO tAlK tO eAcHoThEr

TC: bUt Do YoU rEmEmBeR tHe GaMe?

TG: yo

TG: i have no clue who you are or what a game is

TG: go away

TC: mOtHeRfUcKeR i KnOw yOuRe aLl Up AnD lYiNg To Me

TC: a mother fucker…. DOESNT LIKE LYERS.

TG: gamzee shut up

TG: you were so right about, you know,

TG: me wanting nothing at all to do with you

TC: do i motherfucking LOOK LIKE IM GOING TO KILL ANYONE RIGHT NOW??

TG: youre a wild card makara

TG: also i cant see you dumbass

TC: oH yEaH

TG: have you talked to karkat yet?

TC: nOt YeT

TC: i ThOuGhT oNlY tHe StRoNgEr OnEs CoUlD rEmEmBeR

TG: what the fuck did you just say

TC: kArBrO iS aS wEaK aS a WrIgGlEr

TC: He PrObAbLy RaN aWaY fRoM tHe FiNaL bAtTlE lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG wOoFbEaSt WiTh ItS tAiL bEtWeEn ItS lEgS

You check back in through Dave’s shades, and you and Dirk jump when you see a seething look on his face. You’ve never seen your little brother with such a… dark look on his face.

Dirk frowns at you, and you shrug, checking back on the chat.

TG: ill have you know that karkat is one of the strongest fucking people i have ever met

TG: he hung in there after having over half of his friends murdered by people that he also considered his friends

TG: he lived in a world where everybody was out for him

TG: if he cried blushed or bled in front of ANYONE he would have been fucking killed

TG: and yet he held out

TG: he stayed strong

TG: and you think of him as a SCARED FUCKING ANIMAL?

TC: mOtHeRfUcKeR wE aLl KnOw He OnLy SuRvIvEd AnD dIdNt OfF HiMsElF bEcAuSe He WaS sOo MoThErFuCkInG dEpEnDeNt

“Oh my God.” Dirk mutters, and you nod. This guy is an asshole. And by his message he sent saying ‘Do I look like I’m going to kill anyone right now’, you can guess he’s killed people.

TG: its okay to be dependent asshat

TG: jesus christ how did karkat ever put up with you

TC: I dOnT kNoW hOw I pUt Up WiTh HIM

TG: i can not express my hatred for you

TG: i hate you more than you hate ICP

TC: DONT MOTHERFUCKING TALK ABOUT THAT GARBAGE AROUND ME MOTHERFUCKER.

TG: then you dont spout out shit about karkat you dont understand to me you sick bastard

TC: youre just…. MOTHERFUCKING JEALOUS…. that he ever actually cared about me

TG: thats not gonna get me this time

TG: you literally saw me and karkat kiss before and or have a pile

TG: i know you creeped on him in the vents on the meteor

What??

TC: dOeS hE rEaLlY lIkE yOu ThOuGh?

TG: i mean

No Dave no, he does. You don’t know Karkat at all but of course he cares about you enough if he’d fucking scale a wall to see you. If he doesn't there is going to be a problem.

TG: if hes had a panic attack about whether id leave him or not for my friends then id think hes pretty happy with me

Oh. Oh poor kid.

TG: and hes literally in two different quadrants with me gamzee

TG: that is more than you ever had with him

TC: yOu SaY tHaT lIkE i WiSh I eVeR wAnT tO

TG: yeah i guess that worked out in my favor that you didnt

TG: thanks for that

TC: i mOtHeRfuCkInG DESPISE yOu

TG: woah there big guy

TG: getting kind of pitch up in here

TC: HONK

TG: what are you gonna do

TG: you don’t know where me or karkat live

TG: you know jack shit about technology so like hell youll be able to find out

TG: and on earth if you so much as lay a finger on anybody youll be killed or arrested

TG: this isn’t your murder planet where killing someone is smiled upon makara

TC: honk

TC: HONK

TC: honk

TG: uh huh?

TC: HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK

terminallyCapricious’s computer has exploded!

TG: oh damn

TG: serves you right ass hole

terminallyCapricious did not get the message!

TG: alright then

terminallyCapricious did not get the message!

turntechGodhead has ceased pestering terminallyCapricious at 18:26!

You turn back on Dave’s camera, and he’s glaring sharply at his phone. He inhales, stopping short before he can finish. He looks down at his shirt, which he hasn’t changed out of in days but neither of you wanted to point that out.

He stands up, taking it off, and both you and Dirk basically stop breathing once you see his back and arms, him having turned to face his closet.

Pale lines of pink and white are almost everywhere. One line goes from his left shoulder to his right hip. Some are as big as that, some are small, some are as big as a kitchen knife.

Who the fuck did this to your little brother? How long has this been happening? He dropped out of school in ninth grade, and he didn’t have any of these then, so you don’t know where or when he could have gotten them. Some of them are so faint it’s as if they’ve been there for years.

As he turns around, you see another scar going from his right shoulder to just at the edge of his left side. There are, of course, more scars, but this one stands out the most because it’s almost red, meaning it’s the newest.

You look over to see Dirk with a hand on his mouth, holding his shades in the other. His amber eyes show nothing but concern, dread, confusion, and pain. You’re sure yours would too if you didn’t have your shades on.

“What… what the fuck happened?” He says, his voice basically a whisper. You swallow nothing, used to that being a motion people do when they’re concerned or at a loss. “I don’t know.” You reply, just as quietly

Dave puts on another shirt, and you catch a glimpse of what seems to be a stack of red clothing in the back of his closet, but he closes the door before you could see anymore. Probably just some hoodies.

His face is blank, though a glare is still present in his eyes. He’s still mad about that Makara guy, obviously. He raises his hand, and a… another Dave appears. This one is a- _Holy shit where did your little brother get his own corpse from-_ oh wait it- _it’s still alive._

The other Dave- what the fuck holy shit- coughs some blood up onto his atrociously green suit. “Yo alpha Dave. Assuming this is what ya got after winning?” He looks around briefly, raising a brow as if there isn’t blood dripping from his mouth and as if there isn’t a hole in his abdomen.

Dave nods. “Yeah, it’s pretty bullshit if you ask me. You win a game and you just get sent back to another version of Earth where everything is all rainbows and sunshine but only a few people remember. Bro is actually nice here, even has his own version of Hal.”

Other Dave looks at him blankly. “Oh yeah, you don’t know who Hal is. It’s like… Robot Dirk? Fuck you don’t know Dirk either. Whatever, I just wanted to know if you’re fine with me killing you? I really, really need to stab something right now. If you don’t want that I can just send you back to LOHAC, it’s chill.”

Fucking _what_? _HUH???_ Dirk makes a face of utter, painful confusion, and you’re more than sure that you’re basically mirroring him.

Dying Dave hums. “Yeah, sure. It is much more comfortable here then on a gear surrounded by lava. Do your worst, Dogg.” Dave nods. “Thanks dude, say hi to any Karkat’s for me in the Dream Bubbles.” Dying Dave nods before Dave lays him on the ground.

He holds out his hand again, this time a sword appearing. The sword looks like it’s from medieval times and is completely white. Dave raises the sword, and brings it down on the other Dave’s neck, cutting his head off.

You and Dirk just stare at the live feed, agog at what the fuck you both just witnessed. Dave’s arms hang at his side, and he sighs in relief. He then looks at the corpse, holding out his hand again for the body to disappear, its blood thankfully going with it.

Well, you are _definitely_ scarred for life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal decides to confront Dave. Bullshit ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter of this that I didn't write in a word doc first, so sorry if it's a lil shorter than previous ones.

TG: so when are we going to do the thingy

GG: you mean with out powers?

TG: what the fuck else

GG: okay okay calm down!

TG: i

GG: we can do it whenever!

GG: but also when no one has anyone around them so they dont see us and or interfere

TG: and

TG: im alone ninety percent of the time so what about the others

GG: karkat shares a room with kankri so hes gonna have to make up an excuse to go somewhere

TG: well hal and bro know about me and karkat now so i can just invite him over

GG: okay! thats one down

GG: feferi said that we could just tell each others guardians and stuff that were gonna walk around the island together!

GG: she was hesitant at first but than she said we could invite eridan and cronus too so that only leaves nepeta

TG: i cant exactly tell my bros that im inviting my brother and his sister over

GG: yeah i get that

GG: she shares a room with meulin and says that theyre pretty much inseparable! :(

TG: fake a kidnapping

GG: dave!! no!! >:(

TG: i mean its not like the others will even remember

TG: wait how are we going to get the other dancestors that remember

GG: ill teleport to them! obviously

TG: is teleporting to someone really that easy when youve both never met them and have no clue where they are

GG: actually

GG: during the final battle i saw at least one of everybody

GG: because of the ghost army

TG: so how would you know who is who

GG: have you or karkat describe them to me!

TG: oh yeah

TG: okay i guess thatll work

A knock raps at your door, and you hear a voice call your name. Hal, you think.

TG: yo i gtg but well talk about it again later

GG: okay

GG: bye dave!! :D

TG: peace

"Come in." you mutter, and the door cracks open to reveal Hal, and a weary looking Bro behind him. They both sit down on your bed, Hal having a confident look on his face and Bro looking like he's about to puke. It's been four weeks and two days (also thirteen hours and fifty two- fuck- fifty three minutes) since you've gotten here, and you _still_ can't get used to seeing any type of look on Bro other then a solid stone front.

Hal clears his throat, even though he doesn't need to, and turns to face you, Bro just leaning against the wall. "So Dave." He starts, his confidence seeming to pool out of him by the second. You raise a brow, but that's bout the only hint of emotion you'll allow. "Hal." His eyes flicker between you and the wall behind you, before he sighs.

"So uh, we, we know about the uh," He twiddles his fingers. "The game you and your friends have been talking about." Bro provides, looking sad. You still, and so does your breathing. "What else do you know?" You mutter, and they just look freaked out a little.

Hal clears his throat again, and you begin to think that's like a click of his. "Those scars. The other Dave you decapitated." His voice wavers. How do they know? How _long_ have they known? You shakily place your hands on your upper arms, as if you're hugging yourself. "You... You weren't supposed to know. We were going to fix everything and you wouldn't know a thing. You're both going to forget about it once I rewind everything, but know that you know I just." You stutter, and they both look concerned.

"I'm _excited?_ I feel like now that you know I can actually talk to you guys better. I never even got to talk to you before," You point at Hal, who frowns. "And I _couldn't_ talk to you or else I'd probably get my ass kicked." You point to Bro, and he just furrows his brow. "And now is my chance. Now is my chance to actually feel like I have a brother. Two, even. Not just a sister that I didn't know about until I was fucking thirteen." Well now they just look confused.

You're trying to keep the floodgates up and steady, but you give in once the first few tears fall, and once they reach past your shades they're both at your side, Bro with his arm around you and Hal with a hand on your arm. "Dave, I'm going to need you to explain everything." Hal says, and you nod, rubbing your eyes.

And you do. You tell them _everything_. From Bro, to the meteor, to your boyfriend, to the final boss. They both look horrified at your experiences, especially the ones involving Bro, or the ones where you had to kill different versions of yourself multiple times. When you finish retelling your story, your voice incredibly hoarse from crying and talking, you're incased in a hug. You jump at first, but lean into the older Strider's arms. You never were able to get a hug from Bro, that being a sign of weakness, so getting one from two of him at the same time is pretty fucking sweet.

They tell you they're sorry. For your Bro, for having to watch and live your own death a thousand times, for everything. You say it's not they're fault, but all they do is shake their head and continue to cry into you, and with you.

It's nice.

___________________________________________________________

It's been a good hour of crying with this... alternate little brother. Once all of the feelings were out, you just sat together in silence. Hal gives you a depressed kind of glance, and you're sure your look mirrors his. You feel awful for Dave. This Dave. Whatever, he's still Dave.

His phone buzzes, and you see a little light reflect on his cheeks from his shades. He told you how those work, and you would definitely make that thing if you were going to remember anything before he leaves. The fact that you'll forget this Dave leaves an unsettling feeling in your stomach, but he and his friends have to go back to their universe or whatever. And you definitely want your Dave back.

Dave sniffles again. "Is it okay if I invite Karkat over? He's gonna be awkward as fuck around you both but he said he wants to be here for me." You and Hal both smile. You're beginning to like Karkat from what all Dave told you about him. "Of course dude, just don't get up to anything too gross in here." Dave makes a face, and you and Hal laugh. That feels like normal. You miss normal.

"Anyways, that's good because he's outside my window again." You turn to his curtains, and there is indeed a figure crouched in front of it. You snort as Dave goes and opens them, a concerned looking boy crouched on the other side. You have no fucking clue how he's balanced on that, but you can't help your smirk as Dave opens the window and is instantly tackled into a hug by his boyfriend.

You jump a little when Dave begins to fall, but he just levitates himself upright again. God, you forgot he said he's basically a God now. Hal looks at them like a proud mother. He clears his throat, and Karkat jumps, looking at you two. Dave pats his back as Karkat faces you both fully. "Uh, I, You two know _everything,_ right?" You both nod, and he sighs, relieved.

"Then you know that I'm not really up to date with the human customs. But, yeah, hi, I'm Karkat Vantas." Dave snorts, to which Karkat flips him off. "Dirk and Hal Strider." You and Hal say in unison. You really are like twins.

Karkat looks a little disoriented, and Dave waves a hand to his door. "Alright, get out, boyfriend time." You groan, walking out of his room as Hal waves and follows. You hear them talk softly once Hal closes the door.

He looks to you, a small frown on his face. A sad frown. You know this means he's thinking about Dave, and everything that's happened. You're thinking of that too, but you're just trying not too ponder on it too hard. You both go into your room, you taking the chair and him taking the bed as usual. It's silent for a long, long time. "How sure is he that we'll forget everything?" Hal mutters.

You think for a minute. He sounded pretty sure, but you have hope. You would go and ask him the statistics of time or whatever the fuck he works with, but there are two things stopping you. One: You don't want to walk in on him making out with his boyfriend, and Two: You don't want him to start crying at the thought of not being able to have you two again.

God that was so sad. You hate his version of yourself, and you even feel a little guilty on your end. You know that that version of you isn't _this_ you, but you can't help but feel like you're at some part to blame.

You shake your head. No, don't think about that right now.

"I don't know, but I can't bare having to ask him and than he start crying again. That was awful." Hal nods in agreement, solemnly.

You'll figure it out, but for now you just want your brother to relax. Even if he isn't really _your_ brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in what I think has been a week at least, I've just been sad champ :(

You open your eyes, the lids of them instantly closing again due to their heaviness. A sigh comes out of your mouth, another day in this strange universe. You expected to meet the humans, and be able to see even more of them in the future, but you weren't expecting to _be_ one.

There's a buzzing coming from next to you, and you look at your night stand to see your 'phone' buzzing. You're lucky that the Karkat you took the place of left his phone on the 'dining room' table, seeing as you obviously can't be seen with a palm husk around here. You pick up the device, rubbing the sleepiness from your eyes and squinting from the brightness of the screen. Jesus fuck was this Karkat fucking blind or something?? Who has their screen this bright?? You would just change it but you don't want to do anything but sit in his- _your_ room until Jade and Dave find out a good enough time to get you all out of here.

TG: glad we got to see each other again yesterday

CG: YEAH, IT WAS GETTING TIRING HAVING TO JUST TAP MY FOOT NON-STOP IN THE UNDYING, AND I SAY ***UNDYING***, NEED TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN.

TG: aw cmon

TG: you love me

CG: I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T.

TG: haha true

CG: OH YEAH, BY THE WAY, HOW DID THEY EVEN FIND OUT?

TG: they stalked my phone because they were so worried about me

TG: i feel SO cared for

CG: I KNOW YOU ACTUALLY DO AND JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT.

TG: haha

TG: uh

TG: yeah

CG: IT'S CUTE.

TG: aww youre gonna make me blush karkles

CG: YOU SAY THAT AS IF YOUR FACE DOESN'T INSTANTLY GO CRIMSON WITHIN A TEN FOOR VICINITY OF ME.

TG: damn

TG: youre really going at me today kk

TG: you good

CG: I'M TIRED.

TG: how much sleep did you get

CG: I DON'T KNOW.

CG: IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE MUCH, BUT WHEN DOES IT EVER?

TG: are you SURE you dont know

TG: im not accusing you of lying or anything karkat

TG: but like

TG: i have a feeling

CG: UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!

CG: TWO HOURS.

TG: we need to find troll sleeping meds

CG: WAIT WAIT WAIT.

CG: THERE'S A MEDICINE FOR SLEEPING??

CG: DOES IT MAKE YOU NOT TIRED OR JUST MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP FASTER?

TG: it makes you more sleepy yeah

TG: i dont know any names

CG: OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T.

TG: but google is an amazing gift from god

TG: okay yeah theres a med that people take when its hard for them to sleep cus of sickness or something called nyquil

CG: DAVE, I'M NOT SICK.

TG: i know that karkat

TG: but you dont HAVE to be sick

TG: i think

A soft knock on your door makes you look up from your phone to see The Psi- DAD and MOM standing there. After seeing pictures, you had figured out that The Signless was your other dad, and they were all three married before he died of cancer. How ironic. You hold up a finger to them, telling them to wait, and they nod, standing out in the hallway.

CG: I GOTTA GO.

CG: FLUSHED FOR YOU <3

TG: flushed for you too <3

TG: be safe

CG: I WILL.

You sigh, pocketing the phone and getting up to meet your 'parents' in the hall. Dis- Mom nods her head for you to follow them, leading you to the dining room table. Mituna, Kankri, and Meulin are also there. Everyone looks concerned. Once you're seated, Sollux sits next to Mituna as Nepeta sits next to you from your parent's instructions.

"Karkat, Nepeta." The Disciple starts, crossing her hands and laying them on the table while The Psiionic crosses his arms, a worried look on their faces. "You two have been acting very... strange, lately. We just wanted to know if everything was alright?" Her voice is hushed as she says it, showing her concern clearly. Nepeta opens her mouth and closes it a few times before you sigh, crossing your own arms and leaning back into the chair.

You're silent for a minute, everyone, including Nepeta, looking at you curiously. As on spot as you feel, you need to save this. "Someone online went a little far with the insults to Nepeta, so I started ranting at them, but I didn't know they were really close friends." You gesture vaguely, and Nepeta catches on, looking as if she finds this a sullen topic. "So then we had a fight about how rude I am to people she likes, and now both of our moods are A LITTLE BIT dampened." You roll your eyes, trying to make it seem like this is all old news.

Everyone looks like they buy it for a minute, before The Psiionic squints. "Then how come you both have been hanging out so much? Wouldn't you be ignoring each other?" UUGGHHH.

Nepeta frowns, looks at you, looks at everyone else, before letting out a loud groan. "I'M TIRED OF THIS!" She yells, slamming her hands onto the wooden table. Everyone jumps, including you, as she continues her rampage. "I am SICK and fucking TIRED of us just SITTING HERE until things are FIXED!" She directs her attention to you, obviously talking about everything with the game.

"Wh- YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THIS IS MY FAULT!!! Oh my FUCK, Nepeta, I'm not a fucking MAGICIAN! I can't just fix everything by doing a motion with a stupid fucking stick and tapping a hat with it and BOOM, EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL!! If you want everything to be fixed so bad, ASK FUCKING DAVE AND JADE!! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO LITERALLY HAVE A PLAN FOR THIS ALL!!" Nepeta jumps, as if you just offended her, scoffing as you continue.

You can basically feel everyone's eyes on the both of you. "AND DO YOU THINK _I'M_ OKAY WITH ALL OF THIS EITHER?? I CAN'T GO VISIT DAVE BECAUSE _NORMAL_ KARKAT HAS NO ONE TO VISIT! I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING LEAVE MY ROOM BECAUSE I JUST _KNOW_ I'D FUCK THIS ALL UP! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE THAT'S SO OPTIMISTIC ABOUT THIS, _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO IS HAVING NO TROUBLE AT ALL ADJUSTING! SO WHY THE _FUCK_ DO YOU BLAME _ME_ ABOUT THIS?? WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF SIDEWAYS WHILE MAKING OUT WITH SCRATCH'S FUCKING CUEBALL HEAD ASSHOLE!!" Nepeta then frowns, looking less offended and more sorry for you. Great, human _pity_. Just what you needed.

A hand is placed on your shoulder, and you turn to see Kankri frowning down at you. You can't tell what he's feeling by his face, but it's obvious he wants to talk. You shake your head, shoving his hand off of your shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess. I don't care how weird we seem now, I'm visiting Strider. Ask Jade to bring you to Fef's." Nepeta nods, and you go to the front door as she heads to her room.

"Wait- Karkat we're not done here!" The Disciple calls, but you, in all your recklessness, just flip her off before slamming the door closed. You hear her yell your name one more time before you're off, running as fast as you can.

CG: I'M COMING OVER.

TG: okay

TG: may i ask why

CG: WHEN I GET THERE.

TG: you okay

CG: NO.

____________________________________________________________________________________

You tap your knee, bored. Dirk taps away on his phone from beside you, obviously just as bored. You check and see that he's having an in-depth conversation with Roxy about which pizza place is the worst. He coughs, glaring at you from behind his shades. "Sorry man, I'm just bored as hell. I would go bother Dave but it really just isn't the same, and I don't want to make him anxious." He sighs, nodding.

"I know what you mean, I feel guilty whenever I talk to him, even when he seems like he's having a good time." You frown. Dave never really met you in his universe, but Dirk was his bro in that one, just like this one. He was a lot worse there, though, so you can understand why Dirk could feel like it's his fault, even when it isn't.

A knock sounds on Dirk's door, and he opens it to see a worried looking Dave. "Hey, so, Karkat is coming over. I know you don't mind but he seems upset about something, so if you hear sobbing then don't worry about it." You both frown, but nod as someone knocks gently on the main door. Well, less gently and more weakly. Dave is quick to go and open it, showing a very depressed looking Karkat Vantas.

Dave hugs him, leading the boy back to his room. His door closes with a soft click, and you can hear mumbling coming from the room, something about a girl and a screaming match. You decide not to snoop this time, actually you want no part in any more snooping at all, so you just nod at Dirk to close the door, and you both sit on his bed. "Poor dude." He breaks the silence, and you hum.

You both jump.

When Dave said sobbing, you really didn't expect _sobbing_. Holy shit.

"Is he, like, okay?" Dirk says, looking at the wall closes to Dave's room. You shrug, frowning. God, what the fuck kind of universe did they come from??

After about an hour everything quiet's down, and you both get a ping from Dave.

TG: sorry about that

TG: i dont think hes ever cried that hard before except maybe twice

TG: hes just stressed

TT: It's fine, is he okay?

TT2: That, and also how much stress does that take, God damn.

TT2: Also fuck you Hal.

TT: First First First First.

TG: haha

TG: yeah hes chill now

TG: he just yelled at his sister that died in his timeline and he felt guilty as fuck for it

TT2: Oh damn.

TG: that and he just wants to go to the earth we were supposed to have

TG: hes not really used to being human

TT: Ah, right, he was an alien in your timeline.

TG: yeah

TG: so the whole family thing is kind of new to him

TG: also his dad that died in this universe was literally his species jesus

TT2: What the fuck.

TG: i dont fucking know

TT: Well we're glad he's okay now.

TG: thanks guys

TG: again sorry for the noise

TT2: It's chill bro.

TT2: We're glad he got it out.

TT2: It was also just really impressive.

TG: heheh

TG: well i gotta tell his sister where he is since theyre both going to be different places for the night

TG: are yall chill with him sleeping over

TT: Of course.

TG: thanks guys

TG: night

TT: Goodnight, Dave.

TT2: Night.

You both look at each other, and you exhale through your 'nose'. Shit's fucked up on their side of the story.

______________________________________________________________________

You and Dissa had both waited until after night fall for your son and daughter to come back home. Neither of them have. "Simon, should we call them?" Dissa asks for the fourth time, obviously worried. You won't lie, you are too. Especially after how _furious_ they both were. Karkat hasn't gotten _that_ mad in years, and Nepeta almost never yells. You sigh, nodding. "I'll message Karkat, you message Nepeta." She nods, turning on her phone.

psionicHelmsman started pestering carcinoGeneticist

PH: Karkat.

CG: hey man

CG: before you say anything

CG: this isnt your son

PH: Ye2, II could tell that much.

PH: Who are you?

CG: a friend of karkats

CG: hes asleep right now

CG: i wouldnt have answered his phone but since your his dad i didnt want you to worry

PH: Okay. What II2 your name then?

CG: dave strider

PH: He ha2 talked about you.

PH: Okay, II am goIIng two need proof that you are tru2tworthy.

CG: understandable

CG: this is your kid at risk i got that

CG: uhhh i mean i could wake him up but god knows when hell ever go back to sleep if i do that

CG: shit uhh

CG: his sister is nepeta

CG: hes friends with a blind girl named terezi and a pair of rich siblings that live on an island named eridan and feferi

CG: i know he has more friends than that but hell if i can name all eleven of them

CG: he lives about a fifteen minute walk from me though i dont know where specifically

CG: or maybe a fifteen minute run

CG: and he loves romcoms but has a deep seated hatred for any of them that are animated

PH: Huh.

PH: Well alrIIght then.

PH: He II2 2afe, rIIght?

CG: a little depressed but yeah safe

PH: Good.

PH: Could you a2k hIIm two come back 2ome tIIme tomorrow?

CG: if he isnt sad anymore then sure man

CG: he might be over it when he wakes up but theres equal chance that hell start crying

PH: Whatever you need two do II gue22, ju2t please make 2ure he come2 home 2oon.

CG: i will sir

PH: Thank you.

PH: Good nIIght.

You sigh, leaving the chat before you can get a response. You're glad he's safe with a friend, but you still worry about him. Dissa is looking at her phone, relieved, when she looks at you with a weird face. "Nepeta is... somehow at Feferi's house. I know for sure she is because she took a picture with her and some other girl. Maybe they're visiting." You hum, shrugging. At least she's safe, too.

They really have some explaining to do.


End file.
